This invention relates to linear arrays and more specifically to an air droppable, self-deploying and self-aligning linear acoustic detector for providing advanced listening capability based on the ability of the detector to listen in selected acoustic beams.
There exist several types of air dropped acoustic listening devices, commonly known as sonobuoys. They may be deployed in groups for localization of targets. Besides, line arrays have been towed from vessels and implanted in the ocean. The air dropped devices have many advantages such as quick reaction to a threat, rapid deployment over large distances and elimination of a waterborne platform. The line arrays have advantages because of their ability to listen in certain selected narrow beams, thus greatly improving the signal to noise ratio and achieving long ranges and improved discrimination. It is thus desirable to combine the advantages of air dropped acoustic listening devices such as sonobuoys and those of line arrays.